


IOU

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: It's payback time
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Anya Jenkins





	IOU

“You owe me.”

“I made wishes every birthday and I never owed anyone anything for those.”

“But your birthday wish never trapped a demon in an icky, human, mortal body.”

“Wait a minute. Have you seen you? This isn’t scaly-faced demon you. This is hot human you. You’re a total Betty.”

“So… you find me attractive.”

“Well…”

“I have decided what it will take to repay your debt. One kiss.”

Cordelia pressed her lips to Anya’s. “That’s it? We’re done?”

“No. That was nice, but not the target I had in mind. I’ll let you know when you reach it.”


End file.
